Polichinelle
by Griseldis
Summary: Le problème sur Grand Line, c'est qu'on tombe vraiment sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'était prévu, dans la mesure où on peut prévoir l'imprévisible. L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille ne s'attendait juste vraiment pas à ce que l'imprévisible prenne cette forme-là. M-PREG
1. Ouske l'on assiste à des adieux

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à un monsieur qui vit au Japon et qui vivra on l'espère tous, prend soin de sa précieuse santé._

Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment une parodie mais attendez vous quand même à une ribambelle de clichés, notamment sur les femmes enceintes.

Il n'y a pas de contexte par rapport à la chronologie du manga, ni un scénario vraiment creusé, c'est juste du fluff, des tentatives d'humour et les Mugiwara étant eux-mêmes.

Comme j'ai besoin de dégager Law pour l'instant, on liquide Big Mom et Kaidou, juste comme ça d'un coup d'un seul, en évitant tous spoilers des chapitres les plus récents, notamment pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne suivent que l'animé.

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 1 : Ouske l'on assiste à des adieux déchirants

Kaidou aux cent bêtes était tombé et le peuple de Wano était libre. Bien sûr, rien n'était simple pour autant, c'était même plutôt l'inverse vu que la chute d'un deuxième Yonko en plus de celle de Doflamingo tout ça moins de trois mois après être entré dans le Nouveau Monde avait légèrement crispé les autorités autour du thème Chapeau de Paille. On prétendait que Sakazuki était littéralement entré en éruption, créant ainsi deux nouvelles îles. Quiconque évoquait le criminel à moins de cent mètres des oreilles de l'amiral-en-chef se voyait d'ailleurs de corvées d'exploration et de cartographie sur lesdites îles ce qui n'était franchement pas drôle vu que les volcans y étaient particulièrement actifs et qu'il est autrement plus dur de maîtriser une coulée pyroclastique qu'une bande de pirates. **(1)**

Bref, au-delà d'un équilibre mondial en passe d'être détruit, des nerfs à vif de ce pauvre Sakazuki, de la libération de Wano et de l'avènement de Momonosuke en tant que shogun, désormais souverain d'un pays partiellement détruit, la chute de Kaidou signifiait aussi la fin de l'alliance qui unissait les pirates de Chapeau de Paille et ceux de Heart.

Du moins d'après ce que Law croyait.

Prétendait.

Espérait ?

De la plateforme du Polar Tang, car à présent ni lui ni son équipage n'avait rien à faire sur le Sunny, Trafalgar D. Water Law adressait à ses anciens alliés un discours qu'on pourrait résumer en ces termes : « On s'est bien amusés, maintenant c'est fini, si tu te mets en travers de ma route à l'avenir, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, Mugiwara-ya » tout cela dit d'un ton fort sombre et d'une voix fort grave, afin de marquer l'inexorable volonté d'en finir.  
Derrière lui, les membres de son équipage le huait, marquant clairement leur désapprobation, pas assez fort cependant pour que leur voix soient clairement identifiables ou même couvrissent trop celle de Law. Leur capitaine avait la 'Room' facile.

Sur le pont du Sunny, les Chapeaux de Paille, eux, souriaient franchement comme s'ils assistaient à une bonne farce, à l'exception de Franky, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de cyborg, de Zoro qui dormait appuyé contre le grand mât et de Luffy qui la tête baissée, l'ombre de son chapeau couvrant ses yeux ne laissait pas voir son expression.

Finalement, et alors que Law répétait ses velléités de devenir à nouveau ennemis, Luffy se pencha en avant, comme prêt à ce combat que Law semblait réclamer… et manqua de se manger misérablement la rambarde et de basculer par-dessus bord.

Tandis que Robin faisait immédiatement pousser des bras pour retenir son capitaine, celui-ci, projeté en arrière sur le pont du navire secoua la tête et bailla.

Law continuait de parler.

« Et c'est pour cela que même si je te suis infiniment reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait à…

― Tu parles trop, Torao ! l'interrompit Luffy en criant. Je m'étais endormi. Et puis tu sais, tu ne me dois rien !

― C'est précisément ce que je voulais te dire car…

― Après tout, on est amis ! »

Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par le clapotis des flots et le ronflement de Zoro.

Puis soudain, un rire. Un rire minuscule, qui se cachait soigneusement, mais qui immanquablement venait de la plateforme du Polar Tang. Law se retourna pour fusiller du regard son équipage mais ils affichaient tous un air soigneusement neutre. Du moins ils le tentaient car s'ils réussissait à maintenir un air calme, leurs yeux disaient assez clairement qu'à l'intérieur, ils étaient tous morts de rire.

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on se sépare, » continua Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Pour le coup, le silence changea de nature. Les vagues se firent discrètes. Zoro même sembla ronfler moins fort.

« … comme ça on se retrouvera plus vite ! » acheva-t-il, et ce fut trop, un torrent d'hilarité se déversa sur le Polar Tang, emportant avec lui les velléités de sérieux presque tragique de l'infâme chirurgien de la mort et le self-control des membres de son équipage. Tous les pirates se moquèrent joyeusement de leur chef, ne manquant pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait dangereusement pâli à la première partie de la remarque de Luffy. Law ne prit même pas la peine de nier, il ne pouvait pas pâlir de toutes façons, et se contenta d'inverser quelques personnalités. Ça leur servirait de leçon. Il ignora Jean Bart, ou plutôt Penguin, qui bramait que ça ne faisait que confirmer leurs soupçons.

De toutes manières, il était futile d'essayer de cacher son affection pour Luffy. Il savait bien que, comme des dizaines d'autres avant lui, il s'était englué dans les rets du filet d'autant plus insidieux que le capitaine au chapeau de paille ne se rendait même pas compte du charisme et du magnétisme qu'il dégageait.

En colère contre lui-même, il ne sentait que trop bien que désormais il se battrait au côté de Luffy pour qu'il devienne le roi des Pirates et cela l'énervait prodigieusement, Law s'engouffra dans le sous-marin sans jeter un coup d'œil au pont du Sunny et à ses alliés de la veille.

Et, qui essayait-il de tromper vraiment, ses alliés de demain aussi.

.

« On le reverra, » déclara Luffy d'une voix certaine, et aucun des membres de l'équipage ne démentit. Déjà parce que le destin avait curieusement la manie de se plier à la volonté de Monkey D. Luffy et ensuite parce qu'il était évident que malgré toutes ses dénégations, Law était devenu leur ami. « Mais en attendant… Nami, quand est-ce qu'on arrive à la prochaine île ?

― Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

― Tu es ma navigatrice ! Tu dois le savoir. »

La rousse soupira et consulta les aiguilles du Log Pose, qui étaient devenues de plus en plus stables au fil des dernières heures. « Demain, estima-t-elle.

― SANJI ! ON ARRIVE SUR UNE ÎLE ! PRÉPARE-MOI UN CASSE-CROÛTE.

― LA DAME A DIT DEMAIN, ÉLASTIQUE À LA GOMME.

― ALORS PRÉPARE-MOI UN EN-CAS.

― ATTENDS LE DÎNER !

― MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS UN PEU FINI DE HURLER, OUI ! »

Nami prouva une fois de plus qu'au fond, c'était elle le vrai monstre de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille, en envoyant valser Luffy et Sanji d'un seul coup de pied.

Robin riait doucement, Usopp et Chopper avaient procédé à une prudente retraite préventive, Brooke jouait un air de gigue pour accompagner le bordel ambiant et Franky avait déjà disparu dans son atelier pour améliorer leur sous-marin en se basant sur certaines particularités du Polar Tang.

Zoro, lui, benoîtement inconscient de ce que lui réservait l'auteur et le futur, ronflait toujours.

.

* * *

 **(1)** Tout le monde n'était pas forcément d'accord avec cette affirmation, notamment ceux qui avaient justement eu le (dé)plaisir de croiser l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille.


	2. Ouske l'on arrive dans un lieu

Merci à **Loecho** et à **Neechu** pour leurs reviews.

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 2 : Ouske l'on arrive dans un lieu apparemment enchanteur

Le Sunny était arrivé en vue de l'île en milieu de matinée le lendemain, selon ce qu'avait prévu Nami. Cela n'étonna personne mais déclencha tout de même une déclaration d'amour tourbillonnante du cuisinier de l'équipage qui avait, il faut le dire, rarement besoin d'encouragement. N'importe qui connaissant Sanji vous le dira : le battement d'une paupière de jolie femme suffit à déclencher un ouragan de passion dans son cœur. **(1)**

Le climat doux sans être trop chaud semblait indiquer une île printanière même si avec les différentes saisons il était difficile de s'en assurer par une simple observation.

D'une taille plutôt petite, l'île était couverte de forêts tempérées mais en contournant sur l'est, l'équipage découvrit, nichée dans une baie, une petite ville de maisons blanches aux toits de tuiles rouges, chacune idylliquement entourée de son petit jardinet. Dans le port, il n'y avait que quelques navires de pêches et un seul bâtiment d'importance, qui battait un pavillon inconnu. Nulle part trace de fortifications, d'un quelconque moyen de défense contre d'éventuels envahisseurs, pas même une tour de guet. Les habitants ne semblaient pas craindre les voyageurs et ceux-ci devaient être rares.

L'eau brillait sous la caresse du soleil, quelques mouettes volaient paresseusement en lançant leurs cris rauques, une brise légère et parfumée faisait claquer les voiles.

Tout était beau, paisible, accueillant.

Pour tout dire, ça sentait le traquenard à plein nez.

Cela n'empêcha pas Luffy, le quai à une distance tout sauf raisonnable, de débarquer d'un saut, entraînant avec lui Usopp avant même que celui-ci ait pu décider si oui ou non sa maladie chronique de 'je ne peux pas débarquer sur cette île' le reprenait.

« Mezzo-soprano, cette fois, apprécia Brooke en évaluant la tessiture du hurlement d'Usopp. Avec une note de terreur qui fausse un peu le tout. »

Il y eut diverses réactions, la plupart désappointées, et ceux qui avait parié sur contralto ou soprano donnèrent aux deux gagnants, Robin et Chopper, leurs gains.

« À croire que vous êtes de connivence avec Usopp, ronchonna Nami, en se débarrassant de quelques billets avec un chagrin profond et sincère. Comment vous faites pour gagner à chaque fois ? »

L'archéologue se contenta de sourire mais Chopper se répandit en explications qui se perdirent dans l'activité habituelle d'un bateau sur le point d'accoster. Seule Nami écouta avec attention.

.

La population de l'île, apparemment constituée uniquement de femmes, les avait accueillis à bras ouverts. À bras-plein-de-seins-des-plus-voluptueux ouverts. Sanji déclara avoir trouvé le paradis et ne plus jamais vouloir le quitter au moment même où ces femmes, toutes peu vêtues et sculpturalement belles, se le refilaient comme une poupée géante qu'elles semblaient avoir à cœur de frotter contre leur poitrine.

Usopp, tout à fait revenu de son manque d'enthousiasme, ne semblait pas non plus insensible à leurs charmes et Brooke avait déjà eu la vision de plusieurs petites culottes, ce qui le plongeait dans un enchantement amoureux presque digne du cuisinier.

Nami s'amusait beaucoup avec les tenues légères autochtones. Les jeunes femmes l'avait entraînée dans une espèce de magasin pour les lui faire essayer. Au passage, les habitantes discutaient avec elle crèmes, lotions et la rousse commençait déjà des négociations afin d'acquérir les produits qui l'intéressaient le plus.

« C'est ennuyeux, » déclara Luffy, qui ne voyait guère d'intérêt à tout ce déploiement de chair rebondie non comestible. Lui aussi rebondissait, la belle affaire. Quant au secret d'une peau élastique et ferme… ça ne le concernait pas vraiment non plus. « Je vais explorer l'île.

― Je viens avec toi, dit Zoro, qui avait du sortir son sabre pour repousser les habitantes trop entreprenantes envers sa personne et ne l'avait pas rangé depuis.

― J'ai cru voir des ruines, affirma Robin, qui savait bien que Nami aurait à cœur plus tard de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle avait découvert et sincèrement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de ce lieu.

― Il y a peut-être des plantes intéressantes pour mes médecines ! » Chopper en savait assez de la reproduction humaine pour ne pas désirer un cours en direct et c'était là, selon son opinion et d'après l'odeur de phéromones, que les choses allaient.

Leur décision ne provoqua qu'une vague réaction chez leurs camarades même si Sanji arriva à insulter Zoro et à déclarer son amour à Robin en une demi-phrase le nez pratiquement enfoui dans la poitrine d'une blonde rougissante et riante.

Laissant là leurs camarades, les quatre pirates s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation luxuriante de cette île.

Franky, de garde sur le bateau, donnait un petit coup de frais à la proue, endommagée lors des récents combats.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que dans l'ombre, le péril guettait.

Le péril avait en l'occurrence des ravissants yeux violets et des cheveux de la même nuance **(2)**. Par chance pour elle, du moins elle le croyait, une bande de pigeons venaient d'arriver sur l'île. Et le pigeon blond, le plus roucoulant du lot, n'allait pas manquer d'être mangé.

.

« Ces femmes étaient étranges, » dit Zoro alors qu'ils s'était un peu éloignés de la petite ville, passant presque sans transition d'un environnement citadin à une forêt.

― Toutes les femmes sont étranges, » répondit distraitement Luffy qui avait en tête son expérience à Amazon Lily. Un bout de bois à la main, il battait les buissons et examinait des recoins d'écorces en quête d'un insecte intéressant.

Robin se mit à rire, tout en signalant à Zoro qu'il était sur le point de retourner en arrière (« je le sais très bien, je vérifiais juste d'où on venait ! »). Bien sûr, les femmes étaient étranges…

Soudain, une formation rocheuse curieusement régulière attira son regard. Elle s'avança plus franchement vers les pierres, qui étaient, comme elle le pensait, des ruines.

Quoique partiellement recouvertes par la végétation, elles ne semblaient pas particulièrement vieilles. Les angles notamment, étaient à peine érodés. Très intriguée, Robin commença à détacher des petites plaques de mousse sur le mur extérieur, tachant d'apercevoir des bas-reliefs.

Ses compagnons, un peu plus loin, ne semblaient pas particulièrement intéressés et exploraient les alentours. Luffy avait visiblement trouvé un insecte en forme de fleur qui brillait doucement et s'amusait beaucoup, alors que Chopper lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une mante halo, un insecte qui imitait une plante lumineuse pour attirer un type de proies spécifiques. Féroces et dotées de pinces imposantes pour se défendre contre les prédateurs, elles étaient en plus venimeuses.

Zoro, plus détendu qu'en ville, n'allait sans doute pas tarder à trouver un coin pour faire une petite sieste. L'auteur va le laisser faire. L'auteur sait ce qui va arriver et estime qu'il va bientôt avoir besoin de toutes ses forces.

.

* * *

 **(1)** Il existerait un proverbe du même genre incluant un battement d'aile de papillon et un ouragan des plus classiques, mais les effets de l'ouragan de passion sont instantanés et à priori beaucoup plus impressionnants.

 **(2)** À la lumière, ils prenaient des reflets oranges et verts histoire de prouver que ce n'est pas juste un personnage lambda dans cette histoire.


	3. Ouske les choses se compliquent

Merci à **Loecho** et à **Neechu** pour leurs reviews.

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 3 : Ouske les choses se compliquent

La matinée allait de mieux en mieux, du moins selon Sanji. Quelle chance d'être tombé dans ce vrai paradis, peuplé d'anges **(1)** ravissantes et caressantes, une variété d'anges avec laquelle il n'était pas excessivement familier, qui semblaient enchantées de ses attentions amoureuses et de ses déclarations passionnées.

Toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres, il ne savait où donner de la tête sans sentir son cœur se remplir d'une ardeur passionnée.

Sanji, lorsqu'il tombait amoureux, était toujours sincère dans ses élans, toujours absolument authentique. Il n'avait rien d'un séducteur avide, ne rêvant que d'enchaîner les conquêtes. Chaque femme a ses yeux était un trésor unique et chaque déclaration venait du fond de son cœur. Dans cette naïveté romantique, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que cet amour si inconditionnel pouvait être utilisé contre lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas soupçonner le piège si c'était une femme qui le lui tendait, aussi évident soit-il.

Après cet accueil aussi enthousiaste que chaleureux, leurs exquises hôtesses leur avaient proposé de se rafraîchir et les avaient pour cela conduit dans un élégant patio, où des fontaines coulaient en chantonnant dans un vaste bain d'eau chaude.

Des plantes tropicales donnaient à ce petit patio des airs de paradis exotiques, renforcés par l'arôme capiteux de plusieurs fleurs rares et de parfums coûteux.

Sanji avait plus ou moins remarqué que ses compagnons étaient à quelques mètres de lui, mais ces considérations se perdaient dans les sourires, les rires et les conversations charmantes qui l'entouraient.

Sur une petite table en mosaïque, un service à thé fumait et plusieurs assiettes débordaient de pâtisseries au miel qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur.

En revanche, le thé, qui était plutôt une tisane à base de plantes qu'il ne reconnut pas, lui parut un peu trop sucré mais il le but avec bonne humeur en plaisantant avec les deux enchanteresses créatures qui, à sa droite et à sa gauche, semblaient prendre un plaisir d'enfant à le servir.

« Oh, Sanji, » s'exclama Nina, charmante blonde dont les yeux d'un bleu de lagon étaient humides de larmes, « si seulement vous ne deviez pas repartir si vite…

― Nina, ma chérie, répondit-il avec une conviction sincère, je ne rêve que de rester ici à tes côtés !

― Ce serait merveilleux si tu restais ici, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Pinta, dont les cheveux châtains encadraient un visage ciselé dans un marbre plus blanc que la neige et où deux yeux bruns pétillaient d'une malice adorable.

― Ah, si vous me le demandez, si vous me le demandez… » balbutia Sanji, qui se sentait devenir fou d'amour. Sa tête tournait devant tant d'aimables beautés. Plus loin, il voyait que certaines des habitantes s'étaient dévêtues et étaient entrées dans le bain. Leurs formes entraperçues au travers de la vapeur de l'eau chaude l'enivrait comme un vin exquis.

« Sanji, Sanji, cria Maria, brune sculpturale depuis l'eau du bain, ne nous abandonne pas ! Et commence par venir nous rejoindre ! »

Dans le bassin, ses compagnes rirent, et Nina, se levant, l'entraîna doucement.

« Viens te baigner avec nous. »

Derrière lui, il entendit un bruit de tissu et quand il se retourna, il vit Pinta nue devant lui, sa tunique à ses pieds.

.

Robin contemplait les ruines avec fascination. Leur état de dégradation ne correspondait pas du tout avec ce que l'envahissement d'une telle végétation pouvait laisser envisager. Soit le climat de cette île était excessivement clément, dépourvu de vent et de pluie, soit ces ruines étaient plus récentes que ce qu'elles paraissaient.

Des fausses ruines, alors ? Ou un accident peut-être ? Errant dans les corridors envahit par la verdure, Robin tâchait de percer l'étrange mystère quand son escargophone sonna.

Nami, toujours prévoyante, le lui avait confié avant que les deux groupes ne se séparent. Et si elle l'appelait, cela ne risquait pas d'être pour des bonnes nouvelles.

« Ta séance shopping n'est pas à la hauteur ? » demanda-t-elle en décrochant et en regardant un bas relief où plusieurs silhouettes clairement féminines s'agenouillaient devant une espèce de statue d'où émergeait ce que Robin supposait être un très grand pénis. **(2)**

« Je pense qu'elles en ont après Sanji…

― Je pense qu'elles ont après tous les mâles, » dit Robin tout doucement, en assistant plus loin à des scènes qui auraient fait rougir quelqu'un dont la vie n'avait pas été si aventureuse. « La question c'est : pourquoi ?

― Je ne sais pas. J'ai réussi à leur fausser compagnie mais je crois qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à me retrouver.

― Bien malin qui peut attraper une chatte voleuse qui ne le veut pas…

― Je ne veux pas laisser Brooke et Usopp seuls plus longtemps. Déjà que Sanji a disparu…

― Alors, que fait-on ?

― Réunis les garçons de ton côté, et venez-nous chercher. Il faudra peut-être passer en force.

― D'accord. Nous arrivons tout de suite.

― Prends soin de toi, Robin.

― Je ne risque rien, Nami. C'est toi qui es le plus en danger.

― D'accord, mais fais attention quand même. »

L'escargophone eut un sourire un peu crispé, et la conversation se coupa.

« Je suppose, dit l'archéologue sans se retourner, que c'est le moment où vous me menacez ? »

Derrière elle, un rire mélodieux retentit. « Comment savez vous que j'étais là ?

― J'ai des yeux dans le dos, lui expliqua aimablement Robin. Je préfère être prudente quand j'explore un lieu inconnu.

― Vous êtes bien la seule, parmi les membres de votre équipage. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous êtes sages, vous pourrez repartir en bonne santé.

― Tous ?

― Tous… sauf votre ami blond. »

Robin se retourna, toujours polie et souriante. La femme qui lui faisait face semblait plus jeune que les autres femmes de l'île, et plus terne aussi, dans ses traits. N'eussent été ses cheveux mauves aux reflets verts et oranges, elle aurait été tout à fait ordinaire.

« Vraiment ? Et comment vous allez réussir ça ?

― C'est la volonté des dieux ! »

Robin se mit à rire.

« Pas si Luffy a son mot à dire.

― Que peut un homme contre la volonté d'un dieu ?

La pauvre ne savait pas que la vraie question était : que pouvait la volonté d'un dieu face à celle de Monkey D. Luffy ? Laissons la grande méchante locale apprécier encore pendant quelques temps le fait de ne pas connaître l'étendue du fléau Luffy et sortons dehors.

Luffy et Chopper ont capturé la mante halo et visent à présent un diable grenat d'Hine, une variété de mite d'un rouge très intense à qui deux tâches noires sur les ailes donnent un air quelque peu démoniaque.

Zoro, qui s'est installé au pied d'un chêne pluri-centenaire, a un frisson dans son sommeil qui lui fait ouvrir l'œil, immédiatement alerte. Quelque chose dans l'air lui suggère les ennuis.

Quelque chose a bien évidemment parfaitement raison.

.

* * *

 **(1)** Il est bien évident que, pour notre cuisinier-cornichon favori, les anges sont _forcément_ féminins.

 **(2)** Ou une très grosse courgette. Après, pourquoi est-ce que la figure aurait eu une très grosse courgette entre les jambes ? C'est une question tout à fait fascinante et tout aussi pertinente. Malheureusement, l'auteur n'a pas de réponse. Il faut dire qu'elle estime, elle, que ce n'est pas une très grosse courgette.

* * *

 _Une petite note en fin de chapitre pour vous signaler l'ouverture du **Forum de tous les Périls** , un forum sur One Piece (surprenant avec un nom pareil) ! Le lien est sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite et qui sait à rester ;)_


	4. Ouske Sanji devient un Dieu

_Merci à **Neechu** , **Loecho** , **Wado21** , **PoupiRadis** (les annotations sont ce qui me motive, honnêtement, et si je m'écoutais, j'en mettrais une à chaque mot avec une blague idiote à la clef), **Psycho Black Wolf** et **Aurore** pour leurs reviews._

Attention, **spoiler pour le chapitre 877 !**

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 4 : Ouske Sanji devient un Dieu

Sanji avait la tête qui tournait et quelque part, il se disait que ce n'était pas forcément normal, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

Les sensations se dissipaient autour de lui en un rire clair et tendre, en des lèvres sensuelles et rosées qui s'offraient pour un baiser plus enivrant que les vins les plus capiteux, en un corps souple et harmonieux qui sous ses mains malhabiles et un peu erratiques offrait toujours la même chaleur tiède, la même douceur de soie.

« Reste avec nous, murmurait une brune piquante, dont il n'arrivait pas à sa grande honte à se souvenir du nom.

― Avec nous, répétaient en écho ses compagnes, et leurs prénoms se perdaient dans l'ovale adorables de leurs visages déjà chéris, dans leurs voix implorantes et câlines.

― Mes belles, mes princesses, » ne faisait-il que répéter avec ivresse, seulement certain de deux choses : il les aimait et il en était aimé. Et si au fond de son crâne, avec la persistance désagréable d'un léger grattement, se présentait une proue de bateau, un chapeau de paille et une mer infiniment bleue où tous les poissons du monde nageaient dans les mêmes eaux, ça ne semblait pas assez fort pour lutter contre l'engourdissement voluptueux de ses sens.

« Reste ici, et tu deviendras notre Dieu, promit Astra en se penchant sur lui et en l'enfermant une seconde dans un délicieux tête à tête alors que la masse luxuriante de ses cheveux châtains clair les enfermaient un instant dans un monde où seul eux deux existaient.

― Nous t'adorerons, jura Laba qui prit la place de sa compagne, et qui posa sur sa mâchoire une suite de baisers légers comme des papillons.

― Pour toujours, insista Marie Celestia en plongeant ses yeux verts comme ceux des chats dans les siens et en mêlant son haleine à la sienne comme un prélude à un baiser.

― Et à jamais, acheva Titania qui, plus osée que les autres, n'hésita pas à poser ses mains sur l'entrejambe du cuisinier.

― Ce que vous voulez, balbutia Sanji, perdu.

― C'est un oui ? insistèrent-elles toutes d'une voix suppliante.

― Oui... oui... »

Et soudain le froid tomba.

La douleur traversa chacun des membres du blond avec une intensité telle qu'il s'évanouit.

.

« Le pacte a été accepté, » dit avec un air terriblement satisfait la femme-enfant, que nous appellerons Endivia Cuita parce que l'auteur n'aime que moyennement son personnage et n'aime pas du tout les endives cuites.

Robin se demanda ce que cela signifiait, mais à cet instant une vague de force parcourut l'île, faisant trembler les pierres du temple.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement, sans la moindre trace d'amabilité dans sa voix. Elle craignait pour ses compagnons, soudain, et particulièrement pour Sanji. Et si chaque individu de cette terre pouvait bien mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sans qu'elle s'en soucie, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ses amis.

« Le pacte a été accept…, » tenta de répéter l'irritante femme, mais elle ne put même pas finir sa phrase quand deux bras apparurent sur ses épaules et lui saisirent le menton pour renverser sa tête en arrière.

« Tu me réponds, ou je te brise la nuque.

― ROBIIIN ! » entendit-elle au loin, alors qu'une course effrénée annonçait l'arrivée de Luffy et, sans aucun doute à brève échéance, celles des autres. « Robin, tu vas bien ! »

La brune se tourna vers son capitaine. « Je vais bien, confirma-t-elle. Mais il vaudrait mieux retrouver les autres…

― Kuikuikui **(1)** , rit Endivia Cuita, c'est trop tard, je vous dis ! _Il_ a accepté le pacte et _il_ est devenu un dieu. Notre Dieu ! Et à présent, _il_ rejoindra l'Autel Cérémoniel du Dieu de la Renaissance ! » s'exclama-t-elle en proie à une exaltation mystique et révélant son plan sans la moindre vergogne comme tout bon méchant de pacotille qui se respecte.

― ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, » l'interrompit sans vergogne Chopper qui accourrait quelques pas derrière Luffy et qui se jeta dans les bras de l'archéologue, se blottissant contre sa poitrine généreuse sans autre raison qu'il est établi que n'importe qui rêve de se blottir contre la poitrine de Robin, sans distinction de sexe, d'âge ou d'espèce. « Robin, tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune médecin, anxieux comme toujours dès qu'il s'agissait du bien-être de ses camarades.

Sa peluche favorite dans les bras, son capitaine à ses côtés et Zoro arrivant bon dernier mais alerte tout de même, Robin avait repris son sourire le plus tranquille.

« Il faut aller voir les autres, répéta-t-elle, je pense qu'ils ont des ennuis. En particulier monsieur le cuisinier.

― Encore ? » demanda Zoro avec un rictus plein de morgue. « Décidément, ça devient une habitude. » Robin eut un petit rire qu'elle ne s'embêta pas à dissimuler derrière une quinte de toux. Quoiqu'il en dise, l'épéiste appréciait le blond et s'était senti profondément vexé, et inquiet, à propos de toute l'histoire de son départ et du mariage. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le montrer ostensiblement sans faire preuve d'OOC flagrant. Or, ceci est quand même une histoire sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sanji ? » demanda Luffy qui lui n'avait pas tant de considérations à prendre en compte et aucun scrupule à montrer de l'inquiétude pour ses amis lorsqu'il s'inquiétait effectivement pour ses amis.

― Il est tombé dans un piège. En fait, nous sommes tous tombés dedans. Cette île est un piège géant.

― Je savais que ces femmes n'étaient pas normales, » grogna Zoro qui considérait le sexe dit faible dans son ensemble avec une méfiance qui n'était pas dénuée d'une sourde terreur. Il n'était pas misogyne, déjà parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot **(2)** et ensuite parce qu'il ne les méprisait pas ou ne les considérait pas comme inférieures. Non, mais une cohabitation avec Nami lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux s'en méfier et ne surtout pas se laisser prendre à leur sourire.

« Nous avons besoin d'un Dieu ! Et il a été élu pour l'être ! » Endivia Cuita, toujours fermement maintenue par Robin et ostensiblement ignorée par tous les protagonistes de la scène, commença des convulsions qui auraient pu être inquiétantes si de toutes manières, nous n'étions pas dans l'univers de One Piece, où personne ne meurt sauf les figures parentales. **(3)**

« Elle parle de Sanji, tu es sûre ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez. Pourquoi cet homme a une courgette entre les jambes ?

― Raisonnablement sûre, dit Robin. Et je n'interprète pas cela comme une courgette, personnellement.

« De toutes manières, c'est déjà un dieu, fit remarquer Zoro. Le dieu des cons… »

Nous laisserons Zoro exsuder son animosité de mâle alpha envers l'autre mâle alpha de l'équipage. Ça le fait se sentir viril, et si c'est important pour lui, alors c'est important pour lui.

.

* * *

 **(1)** A priori, ce n'est le rire d'aucun personnage de One Piece. Donc voilà… C'est le sien.

 **(2)** L'auteur non plus, vu qu'elle rajoute toujours un _y_ en trop.

 **(3)** SPOILER. Et Pedro. FIN DU SPOILER.

* * *

 _Oui, j'ai mis du temps. En même temps, et je ne me cherche pas d'excuses (si, si, je m'en cherche totalement en fait), j'ai eu un mois de novembre très chargé et un mois de décembre très compliqué (il y a une différence). Par contre, je n'ai juste pas d'excuse pour le mois d'octobre en dehors de ma flemme. Bref, c'est un plaisir que de vous retrouver et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	5. Ouske l'on croise un croisement

_Merci à **Neechu** , **Loecho** , **Wado21** , **PoupiRadis** (Hey, ne dis pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'on m'en veuille non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai prévenu. Comme tu vas le voir, Zoro commence lentement à prendre la tangente… Et non, même si j'adore le yaoi et qu'il y aura ici et là des vagues effluves pour celles qui veulent en voir, pas de couples explicites dans cette histoire, sauf un dans l'épilogue ! Je crois que je viens de perdre tous mes lecteurs, là…), **Mufy** et **Aurore D Heart**._

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 5 : Ouske l'on croise un croisement

Franky cessa un instant de briquer amoureusement la rambarde du Sunny. Des oiseaux s'envolaient en masse de l'île et un étrange vent avait fait frémir et gémir les gréements du navire.

Quelque chose était arrivé. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler étonnant, après tout, là où Luffy passait, la normalité trépassait ou un truc du genre. Franky hésita un instant entre garder le bateau et rejoindre ses camarades à terre.

Avec un soupir profond qui s'accompagna d'une petite figure de gymnastique artistique, il se résigna à la première option. Il valait mieux que le Sunny soit prêt à partir à toute vitesse, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune envie de laisser son précieux navire sans surveillance. Se promettant d'intégrer un système de vigilance au bâtiment, il descendit vérifier les machines, la tête déjà pleine d'idées pour protéger le bateau en leur absence. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi ça allait ressembler, mais ce serait quelque chose de super cool. Et avec des lasers. Forcément

.

Usopp et Brook baignaient dans une douce béatitude, le premier couché sur une chaise-longue et riant fort à ses propres blagues, en compagnie de demoiselles dont les rires presque roucoulants auraient assurément déplu à Kaya si elle avait été là pour les entendre, tandis que Brook s'était improvisé maître de chant et apprenait ses dernières composition à des fannes enthousiastes.

Ça n'arrangeait pas du tout Nami.

Non pas qu'elle ait le moindre scrupule à déranger ses compagnons, qu'un danger potentiel les menace ou non, mais elle aurait bien voulu avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec eux sans leur garde d'honneur du moment, et cela passerait d'abord sans aucun doute par un combat. Or, elle doutait de l'humeur combative des deux hommes, tout leur sang ayant migré vers le sud, même pour Brook, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit quand on pensait qu'il n'avait plus de système circulatoire depuis plusieurs décennies.

Ça voulait dire que c'était à elle de se taper tout le travail. Tout en se promettant de leur faire payer, littéralement, la facture, elle sortit sa baguette. **(1)**

Le combat qui s'ensuivit ne peut malheureusement pas être décrit afin de garder un rating correct. Il inclut force gémissements équivoques, plus de chair exposée qu'on en peut rêver à l'étal d'un boucher et des vêtements carbonisés qui brûlent pour ne rester en lambeaux qu'en des endroits stratégiques. On y compta aussi force insulte en '-asse', de la boue et des tirages de cheveux. **(2)**

Usopp se sentait tout bizarre mais c'était aussi dû au fait qu'un éclair bien placé lui avait une afro qui rivalisait avec celle de Brook, ce qui n'allait pas sans quelque conséquence sur son activité neuronale. Après un long moment d'hébètement, et waouh, Nami était _souple_ quand même, il lança quelques plantes tentaculaires qui s'enroulèrent lascivement autour des poignets, des chevilles et des torses de leurs si charmantes hôtesses. Brook estimait qu'on s'en sortait très bien sans lui, et buvait une tasse d'Earl Grey sortie d'on ne sait d'où tout en admirant le spectacle.

« Je vous préviens, » fit Nami quand il ne resta derrière elle qu'un tas de lianes grouillant de corps superbes et vaguement tremblants car celles qui ne subissaient pas le contrecoup de l'électrocution étaient en proie à des voluptés qui n'ont pas leur place dans un shōnen, « vous allez devoir me repayer ce haut. »

Une feuille pudique d'une plante égarée cachait au spectateur innocent la courbe dévoilée d'un sein si ferme et rebondi qu'il défiait la gravité d'une manière qui ne semblait pas scientifiquement explicable.

Oui, Usopp se sentait vraiment tout bizarre.

Et Kaya n'aurait définitivement pas apprécié l'excuse du coup de foudre.

.

« Il faut absolument retrouver Sanji, déclara Luffy avec l'air grave et solennel qu'il prenait parfois et qui impressionnait ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. J'ai besoin de lui pour me préparer un autre casse-croûte.

— Un autre casse-croûte ? demanda Chopper. Mais tu as déjà mangé celui qu'il t'avait fait !

— Je le sais bien, et c'est pour ça que j'en ai besoin d'un autre ! Comment partir sauver un nakama sans un casse-croûte spécial ? Il faut qu'il m'en fasse un ! Et après, on ira le délivrer !»

Chopper hocha la tête, presque convaincu par cette logique limpide, car lui plus que quiconque savait à quel point Luffy avait besoin d'énergie pour se battre. Or, personne mieux que Sanji n'était capable de préparer des plats à la fois sains et nutritifs. Ça tombait sous le sens. Quelque chose clochait pourtant sans que le jeune docteur ne puisse exactement mettre le doigt dessus.

Endivia Cuita eu un ricanement sinistre, mais ne s'abaissa pas à faire un commentaire.

Robin qui n'avait suivi la discussion que d'une oreille distraite se tourna vers la prisonnière :

« Où est l'autel cérémoniel du dieu de la renaissance ? » demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu sur les cheveux d'Endivia Cuita, histoire de la faire parler. Elle resta extrêmement surprise, proprement stupéfaite par leur douceur. Robin ne savait pas ce qu'ils en étaient des autres produits de beauté que proposaient les habitantes de l'île, mais pour les soins capillaires, elles avaient l'air très calées. Il faudrait voir si Nami avait réussi à en mettre quelques uns de côté avant le début de toute cette histoire.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! cracha Endivia Cuita, avec une rage sincère.

— Où est l'Autel Cérémoniel du Dieu de la Renaissance ? interrogea à nouveau Robin, ayant bien soin cette fois-ci de mettre toutes les majuscules.

— Ah… L'Autel… Je ne vous le dirai jamais ! Si vous me croyez assez naïve pour vous révéler que c'est au centre de ce temple, et bien vous vous trompez ! »

Bien sûr, la bévue était grosse mais l'auteur n'avait pas tellement d'idées et franchement, où d'autre qu'au centre d'un temple en ruine peut se trouver un Autel Cérémoniel du Dieu de la Renaissance ?

« Kuikuikui, vous vous perdrez dans le labyrinthe qui y mène de toutes manières ! », glapit la grande méchante dont je vous avoue que je commence à avoir un peu honte tout de même.

« Tu seras là pour nous guider, » promit Robin, tandis que ses compagnons s'enfonçaient déjà dans les entrailles du temple par un escalier placé stratégiquement là pour les besoins de l'action.

Et d'accord, elle traînait la jeune femme par les cheveux, mais mince, ce qu'ils étaient doux.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva : un croisement. Le premier chemin, celui sur la gauche, laissait entrevoir d'autres escaliers, descendant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles du temple. Le second chemin, celui de droite, semblait remonter.

Luffy fonça immédiatement à gauche, appelant Sanji et réclamant un casse-croûte pour pouvoir venir le sauver efficacement. Chopper le suivait, mêlant sa voix plus aigue aux braillements de son capitaine. Robin venait derrière, se délectant de sa prise sur les cheveux soyeux d'Endivia Cuita et appréciant ses petits hoquets de douleur à chaque fois qu'une marche entrait en contact avec ses fesses. Ça faisait un drôle de bruit, très amusant. **(3)**

Zoro qui venait très bon dernier et en traînant des pieds, estima lui qu'il avait envie de coller une droite au cuisinier crétin et que donc la droite était un chemin bien plus certain pour accéder à celui qui était en passe de devenir la demoiselle en détresse récurrente de l'équipage. Suivant son instinct, qui ne l'avait jamais trompé, c'était toujours la géographie qui faisait des siennes, il tourna le dos à ses compagnons et commença d'un pas tranquille à monter la pente douce.

.

* * *

 **(1)** Que ceux et celles qui se demandent 'd'où ?' apprennent que la réponse est disponible, mais pas sans frais supplémentaires.

 **(2)** Y'a un cahier des charges tout de même.

 **(3)** Une espèce de 'splouch' comme en ferait un légume enroulé dans du jambon tombant lourdement dans une sauce grasse à base de lait, de farine et de beurre, puis parsemé de gruyère. Ou alors une limace qu'on écrase. L'un est aussi appétissant que l'autre de toutes manières.

* * *

 _Erf, mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs mine de rien (Oui je sais, ils restent courts : c'était mon but à la base). Et en plus, vous remarquerez que_ _je n'ai pas mis quatre mois cette fois-ci. D'accord, je ne vais pas m'en vanter trop fort. En tout cas, si vous voulez me motiver, vous savez comment faire ! (Et si par hasard vous ne saviez pas, ça commence par Re et ça finit par view.)_


	6. Ouske le premier arrivé risque d'être

_Merci à **Neechu** , **Mufy** , **PoupiRadis** (Ahah, de toutes manières, du moment que j'arrive à faire rire ce qui me lisent, ce qui est le but avoué de cette histoire, peu importe si je n'ai que peu de lecteurs, yaoi ou pas ! Cette histoire est vraiment une expérience pour moi donc...), **Wado21** , **Loecho** , **Bulle** , **Inumori** (Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire par rapport à la langue. Parfois, on se dit que ça ferait mieux dans une autre langue... Bah écoute, tant mieux si tu n'as pas eu cette impression avec ce texte :) Quant à Zoro, oui, le pauvre, il n'est pas au bout de son calvaire !), **Jyanadavega** , **Aurore D Heart **et **Akilie**_

 _Il est possible que suite aux ratés d'FFnet et à des problèmes sur mes petites mimines délicates (un chat fou), je n'ai pas répondu par PM à quelques reviews. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse bien humblement et je vous promets de ne pas récidiver !_

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 6 : Ouske le premier arrivé risque d'être le premier servi

Parcourant des murs ornés de fresques qui auraient fait rougir un satyre si un satyre était génétiquement programmé pour rougir, sans même s'apercevoir du contenu résolument tourné vers la courgette des panneaux sculptés, Zoro continuait sa progression dans le temple pour finalement déboucher sur une petite esplanade située au plus haut du bâtiment.

Ce serait un autre personnage que Zoro, l'auteur vous aurait assurément gratifié d'un de ces longs pavés descriptifs qu'elle affectionne, vous parlant de l'exquis paysage s'étalant au pied de l'épéiste, des déclinaisons infinies de vert, du plus profond pour les feuilles de certains arbres vénérables et antiques au plus tendre pour la douce herbe verte piquetée de pâquerettes, s'extasiant sur la forme d'un rocher un peu alambiqué et qui n'était pas sans rappeler le marron sur la tête de la lignée Montblanc puis sur la frange bleutée de la mer, qui là-bas, au-delà des frondaisons, tombe dans le ciel, ou l'inverse, qui sait, personne n'a jamais réussi à aller le demander à l'horizon.

Seulement, on parle de Zoro et Zoro en débouchant sur la petite plateforme qui dominait le temple en conclut juste qu'à un moment, quelqu'un, sans doute l'architecte, s'était trompé. Quelle idée d'avoir mis tous ces escaliers qui montaient alors qu'il fallait des escaliers qui descendaient ! **(1)**

Voyons voir… Il savait que l'autel était au cœur du temple. Et à en juger par ce qu'il pouvait évaluer du bâtiment, il était plus ou moins au milieu du carré qu'il formait, mais absolument pas au bon niveau. Il regarda ses épées avec une détermination farouche, et le sol du bâtiment avec un regard spéculateur. Puisqu'il était en haut, contre tout pronostic, et qu'il fallait aller en bas, pour récupérer le cuisinier idiot, il n'avait qu'à descendre. Et le plus court, c'était encore d'y aller en ligne droite.

Brandissant Shuisi, il traça dans la pierre autour de lui un cercle presque parfait. Le sol s'écroula d'un coup et il tomba à l'étage inférieur. Bon, et bien puisque l'autre tanche d'architecte avait si mal fait son boulot, il allait réparer les choses et lui faire un ascenseur.

.

« Donc tu penses qu'elles en veulent à notre… » Usopp courait et se servit de ce prétexte pour interrompre sa phrase. Ce n'était absolument pas parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui, le grand Usopp, se sentait intimidé de prononcer ce genre de mots en présence d'une dame.

D'abord parce que Nami n'était pas une dame, sans blague, mais ensuite parce qu'elle avait beau s'être rhabillée avec des vêtements chipés à leurs hôtesses, les tenues qui sur les habitantes de l'île lui avaient semblé tout à fait seyantes et attrayantes devenaient définitivement trop osées sur le corps parfait de Nami.

Il ne la considérait pas à proprement parler comme une femme dans un sens. C'était comme une sœur. Ou plutôt une cousine. Voilà, une cousine avec un corps qui ferait rêver le plus exigeant des statuaires mais une cousine tout de même donc il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Le tissu transparent n'aidait pas du tout Usopp dans sa tâche.

« Ouais, à vos couilles, finit Nami en courant, et n'est-ce pas qu'il avait dit que ce n'était pas une dame ?

— Pas aux miennes en tout cas, fit Brook avec un rire. Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus, yohohohoho !

— Il faut retrouver Sanji, s'il en est encore temps, et ensuite, on rentre au Sunny pour attendre les autres, » dit Nami en jetant à Brook un regard féroce pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas le moment.

Usopp n'était pas tout à fait enthousiaste avec ce plan, il serait bien retourné au Sunny tout de suite, mais il fallait reconnaître que la dernière fois que Sanji avait été enlevé, ça avait fini par la chute d'un Yonko et il n'avait même pas été là pour aider son capitaine de ses sages conseils. De plus, et même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel particulièrement rancunier, il en voulait tout de même considérablement à ces demoiselles qui s'étaient si insolemment jouées de lui et de ses sentiments hormonaux.

« Pourquoi 's'il en est encore temps' ? » se renseigna-t-il tout de même, vaguement conscient du présage plutôt sinistre de la formule.

« Vous étiez trop occupés pour la ressentir, il faut croire…

— Pour sentir quoi ?

— La vague de force qui a traversé l'île.

— Mais pas du tout, se défendit Usopp avec conviction. J'ai ressenti un fort et puissant champ magnétique qui…

— A sûrement été étouffé par les paires de seins dont tu étais entouré, finit Nami un brin acerbe. Franchement, les _hommes_ … » Elle n'aurait pas prononcé le mot cafard avec plus d'affection. Parfois Nami détestait que les hommes puissent se laisser prendre si facile au charme d'un joli visage et d'une silhouette avantageuse, même si elle était la première à user de ces avantages et en tirait même une certaine vanité. Simplement, il y avait des moments pour se laisser séduire.

Elle tira de sa poitrine son bébé denden mushi et appela Robin.

.

« Purupurupuru, purupurupuru… » Les seins de Robin vibrèrent **(2)** , et sans quitter les remarquables bas-reliefs des yeux, l'archéologue décrocha :

« J'ai récupéré Usopp et Brook. Des nouvelles de Sanji ? » éructa l'escargot avec la voix de Nami.

« Apparemment, les autochtones l'emmènent à un autel au centre du temple pour je ne sais quelle raison. Un rituel de fertilité, je suppose.

— Où sont les autres ? »

Robin jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Zoro avait disparu depuis un bon moment et Luffy, à leur entrée dans le labyrinthe, avait décidé qu'il serait plus facile de passer tout droit et de percer des trous dans les murs pour atteindre le centre plus facilement.

Elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu en s'amusant à défaire les pièges et en tentant de trouver la sortie par elle-même, tandis que Chopper, qui avait eu l'obligeance de se transformer en Walk Point, avait sur son dos une Endivia Cuita baillonnée, son grand rire maléfique ayant fini par agacer Robin. Il la suivait, écoutant les explications qu'elle donnait sur telle ou telle fresque, tandis que quelques pas en avant, un clone de Robin s'occupait de déjouer les pièges.

De temps en temps, un trou dans le mur leur signalait que Luffy était passé par là dans sa quête de casse-croûte. Autrefois, elle aurait été sans doute folle de rage de voir une ruine traitée de cette façon. Autrefois, elle n'aurait pas admis qu'un être humain ait plus de valeur qu'un bâtiment archéologique.

Autrefois… avant qu'une tornade appelée Luffy entre dans sa vie.

« Ici et là, répondit-elle en souriant au bébé escargot. Ils ne tiennent pas en place, tu le sais bien. Attendez-nous à l'extérieur du temple. Vu l'enthousiasme de Luffy, je pense que ce sera fini dans un gros quart d'heure. » Puis rêveuse : « Au fait tu as pensé à acheter du shampoing ? »

.

Étant tombé à chaque fois d'étage en étage et s'étant contenter de continuer à découper dans le sol sur un cercle plus grand que le précédent, Zoro avait désormais sous lui assez de sol d'étage, du plus réduit au plus vaste, pour qu'il ressemblât à une statue sur un gâteau de mariage. Ça commençait à devenir pénible de couper le sol, ses bras n'étant pas assez longs pour faire des cercles au rayon de plus en plus grand, mais Zoro Roronoa ignorait avec acharnement ce genre d'inconvénients bassement humains et se préparait dans un futur lointain des lumbagos à tire larigot.

Un nouveau cercle ouvert sous ses pieds le fit chuter, mais au lieu d'une chute de quelques mètres et d'un nouvel étage comme les autres, il tomba, et tomba, et tomba.

Il était arrivé, le premier, dans la salle de l'Autel. Son plan pour trouver la pièce avait fonctionné.

Il est surprenant qu'il ne se soit pas dit à partir de ce moment là qu'il y allait avoir une gigantesque couille dans son potage. Mais après tout, Zoro avait toujours eu la ferme conviction que c'était la géographie qui avait tendance à se tromper et non pas son sens de l'orientation. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se préoccuper des couilles d'autrui. **(3)**

.

* * *

 **(1)** La vie, selon Roronoa Zoro, volume 1.

 **(2)** Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, l'auteur n'a pas d'obsession avec les seins de Robin. Elle a aussi une splendide paire de f… _lunettes_. Et une merveilleuse personnalité. C'est quand même et avant tout pour ça qu'on l'aime.

 **(3)** Ni de toute autre partie sexuelle d'autrui, parce que dans la vie il y a les sabres et il y a le reste, et même si je pourrais vous faire une métaphore douteuse avec des sabres de chair et des fourreaux de chair aussi, c'est pas des vrais, alors c'est nettement moins rigolo. **(4)**

 **(4)** La vie, selon Roronoa Zoro, volume 2.

.

* * *

 _Et en fait, ce chapitre était écrit depuis des semaines mais je ne m'en souvenais plus... Oui, pour de vrai, parfois je suis aussi distraite que ça. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et si vous souhaitez me rappeler l'existence du prochain, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !_


	7. Ouske Zoro cherche sa poule

_Merci à **JuneDelph** , **Neechu** , **Wado21** , **Akilie** , **Aurore** et **Madou-Dilou** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 7 : Ouske que Zoro cherche sa poule

Il était là… D'une fragilité lumineuse, dans l'éclatante beauté dorée que Zoro avait attendu toute sa vie sans le savoir. **(1)**

Il comprenait maintenant que tous les chemins l'avaient mené là, que tous ses choix n'avaient jamais eu pour but que ce moment où il pourrait frôler de ses doigts tremblant d'émotion la douceur brillante de l'objet de tous ses feux.

La respiration haletante, il fit un pas, puis un deuxième, craignant absurdement d'éveiller quelque chose qui troublerait la paix magique de ce moment d'épiphanie. Bon, c'est du moins ce qu'il se serait dit, s'il avait connu le sens du mot épiphanie. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec un épi de blé fané ou un truc du genre.

Il passa une langue humide sur ses lèvres sèches, brûlant de désir de posséder et tendit la main. Face à lui, ce n'était que blancheur nacrée et l'or jaune, et le soleil, qui, pour les besoins de la mise en scène, baignait de ses rayons le spectacle sous ses yeux, n'en faisait que rehausser la belle délicatesse et la fragilité émouvante.

Zoro n'était pas du genre à pleurer, mais s'il avait pu, assurément, des larmes auraient coulé de ses yeux émerveillés face à un tel spectacle.

Loin, très loin dans son esprit, il pensa au cuisinier, à cet homme aux côtés de qui il avait combattu tant de fois, dont il connaissait la force et la résistance et l'envoya consciencieusement se faire voir.

Parce que ce qu'il avait en face de lui était un tout autre genre de spectacle, bien plus touchant, bien plus précieux : c'était un putain d'œuf en or. Oui en or, il avait assez souvent croisé le métal pour être sûr de le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Au creux d'un cocon de tissu beige **(2)** , l'objet, qui était plus grand que lui, semblait palpiter de lumière et la seule chose à laquelle Zoro pouvait penser c'était qu'il avait en face de lui quelque chose susceptible de clouer le bec de la sorcière rousse et d'éponger sa dette. Et peut-être même de s'offrir quelques bonnes bouteilles de saké et des nouveaux haramaki, les siens commençant à s'user à la longue. Ce qui lui éviterait au passage d'avoir à les laver ce que, après presque 4 ans, il était presque résolu à faire parce que parfois, il lui semblait qu'ils puaient quand même beaucoup le sang et la sueur.

Certes, certes, il y avait l'autre tarlouze en chaussures cirées à sauver. Mais franchement, il était résistant, Zoro lui concédait cette qualité, et on parlait d'un œuf en or.

On pourrait envisager, si l'on était pourvu d'une imagination éminemment féconde ou bien encline à une tendresse spécifique pour le couple ZoroSanji, qu'en fait, le sabreur faisait implicitement confiance au cuisinier et qu'il savait qu'il survivrait envers et contre tout car il n'était concevable qu'il ne mourut qu'à la suite d'un combat épique et dans ses bras **(3)** , mais déjà, il y a beaucoup de mots compliqués dans ce paragraphe et en plus, Zoro venait d'avoir une idée tout bonnement lumineuse.

S'il y avait un œuf, c'est qu'il y avait une poule.

Zoro voulait cette poule.

Certes, c'était peut-être un autre genre d'animal, il lui semblait que plein de bestiaux pondaient des œufs, comme les dindes ou les cochons-dindes ou les alligators, enfin il n'était pas vraiment sûr, faudrait demander à Chopper quand il le verrait, mais quoi que ce soit, c'était sûrement capturable, et donc à même de fournir d'autres œufs d'or.

Encore plus de saké.

Encore plus de haramaki.

Peut-être même des nouveaux haltères !

Et bien sûr, la sorcière rousse à ses pieds.

Zoro eut un sourire de dément.

Il ne serait plus jamais obligé de se coltiner ses courses lors de ses frénétiques virées de shopping, de porter ses chaussures à talons pour les assouplir **(4)** ou de lui céder sa part de flan au chocolat sous prétexte que les vrais hommes n'aiment pas les sucreries.

Zoro serait libre, enfin ! **(5)**

L'homme aux cheveux verts se mit à tourner autour de l'œuf, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux la créature qui avait pondu une telle merveille. Le plus probable, c'était qu'il la verrait arriver de loin, mais on n'était jamais trop sûr.

Il aurait pu partir en chasse, certes, mais il craignait l'apparition d'une tête rousse familière qui était attirée par tout ce qui brillait et qui ne manquerait pas, il en était bien sûr, de revendiquer l'œuf comme sien s'il n'était pas dans les parages immédiats.

En plus, il y avait toujours le risque que Luffy finisse enfin par retrouver son chemin et que l'oiseau pondeur étant revenu à son nid alors que lui Zoro serait parti à sa poursuite, finisse en rôti pour satisfaire l'appétit insatiable du capitaine.

Non, dans le nid il était, dans le nid il restait. Nana-nid-nère.

On croirait pas comme ça, parce qu'il avait tendance à foncer dans le tas et à poser les questions ensuite, mais parfois, Zoro pouvait être un fin stratège.

Toujours plus fin en tout cas que son capitaine qui continuait de parcourir le labyrinthe en le détruisant consciencieusement sans se soucier des problèmes de portance. C'est capital, la portance. Tous ceux qui construisent des maquettes en allumettes pourront vous le dire. Ceux qui construisent des temples maléfiques aussi, d'ailleurs.

Luffy ne faisant ni l'un ni l'autre, et n'en ayant entre nous franchement rien à faire, continuait de détruire joyeusement les murs porteurs à la recherche de Sanji.

Quelque part, quelque chose craqua.

Et craqua encore, le craquement se répercutant dans tout le bâtiment, jusqu'aux fondations.

Dans la salle de l'œuf, il y eut comme un tremblement.

Puis, avec un rugissement de fin du monde, la plateforme sur laquelle était le prix du bonheur et de la tranquillité de Zoro s'effondra. Celui-ci se précipita sur l'œuf et tomba à sa suite dans les ténèbres.

Vous pouvez avoir peur. Déjà, parce que c'est la fin du chapitre et les dieux savent quand vous aurez le prochain, mais surtout parce que les ennuis vont commencer pour Zoro : Il souhaitait une poule. Il va en perdre la boule. Et ça c'est pas cool.

.

* * *

 **(1)** Vous avez peur ? Vous avez raison.

 **(2)** Écru pour être précis, mais bon, on ne va pas demander à Zoro de faire dans les nuances, ce serait du OOC.

 **(3)** Toujours pour si vous êtes fan(ne) de ZoroSanji.

 **(4)** On ne savait pas si c'était Nami qui avait des grands pieds ou Zoro des petits, mais les faits étaient là : ils faisaient la même pointure !

 **(5)** Dans un autre univers, un elfe de maison venant de recevoir une chaussette sale aurait à peu près la même intonation de voix..

.

* * *

 _Franchement, cette histoire est bête, mais elle me fait rire !_


	8. Ousk'une malédiction ne vaut pas

_Merci à **JuneDelph** , **Wado21** , **Neechu** et **Miss M** pour leur review !_

* * *

.

 **Polichinelle**

.

Chapitre 9 : Ouske qu'une malédiction ne vaut pas un cuisinier

Comme personne ne s'attendait à ce que Zoro ait trouvé l'Autel Cérémoniel du Dieu de la Renaissance, pas même l'auteur, quand le temple s'écroula, Luffy, Robin et Chopper, qui étaient dedans, s'inquiétèrent d'abord et avant tout pour Sanji. Nami, Brook et Usopp eux s'inquiétèrent pour tout le monde, surtout Usopp, qui avait à cœur de prouver qu'il s'était remis de ses émois hormonaux et qu'il était donc parfaitement fonctionnel. En gros, il faisait du zèle.

Franky, lui, ne voyait rien et mettait ses lasers au point dans son atelier, chantonnant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait assurément jamais chanter aux alentours des oreilles de Chopper, par une crainte bien naturelle de l'ire de Robin.

Quant à Zoro, au fond du trou, à califourchon sur l'œuf qui semblait heureusement intact, il s'étonnait de le trouver presque tiède au toucher, et aussi de son léger scintillement doré, malgré l'obscurité complète.

Il descendit à terre, et à tâtons, commença à chercher une sortie. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'épaisseur de la pierre et craignait vaguement ce qui risquait de se passer s'il se mettait à tailler dans les fondations un chemin assez grand pour que lui et l'œuf puissent passer. Il risquait de mourir, certes, mais il risquait aussi d'ensevelir l'œuf sous un tas de décombre.

Il posa une main calleuse sur la coquille. « Mon trésor. Mon précieux… » Pour un peu, il lui aurait semblé que l'œuf ronronnait de contentement sous ses doigts.

Ce qui n'a bien sûr aucun sens, les œufs ne ronronnent pas.

M'enfin, d'habitude, ils ne brillent pas non plus.

.

Luffy n'avait pas vu ni senti grand-chose. Il avait juste entendu un crac, et tout à coup, l'équivalent de trente poings de l'amour de son Papi lui était tombé dessus.

Heureusement, il était vachement plus fort qu'à l'époque, et il n'en ressortit qu'avec une légère égratignure et la vague envie de manger des brocolis. **(1)** Cela dit, sa préoccupation immédiate furent ses amis, et il se précipita à la recherche de Robin et de Chopper, dégageant comme s'ils avaient été en carton des blocs de pierre qui avaient sûrement nécessité à l'époque tout un tas d'esclaves suants et souffrants.

Par un coup de chance, et la magie du scénario, deux piliers en tombant l'un sur l'autre avaient formé comme une espèce d'arche qui avaient retenu une grande partie de la charpente, laissant indemnes Robin, Chopper, et Endivia Cuita, que j'aurais volontiers tuée pour faire un jeu de mots sur les carottes qui sont cuites, sauf qu'ici c'est les endives, mais comme elle est sur le dos de Chopper, ça voudrait dire que j'aurais dû le blesser dans l'histoire, et sans blague, qui oserait blesser Chopper avec Robin dans les parages ? Franky n'ose même pas chanter l'histoire de la cantinière et de la grande vergue.

« Vous allez bien ! » s'exclama Luffy, infiniment soulagé en étirant ses bras pour faire du même coup un câlin à son docteur et à son archéologue.

Ensuite de quoi, il leur demanda s'ils avaient des brocolis.

« Il faut à tout prix trouver l'Autel, déclara Robin, en secouant la tête d'un air navrée, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de brocolis. Sanji risque d'être là-dessous. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas en purée, son corps réduit à une bouillie informe et sanguinolente. »

Endivia Cuita kuikuita, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle rit, et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'omelette. Robin fit pousser un bras sur le dos de Chopper et lui tira brutalement les cheveux, tant pour apprécier leur douceur de soie que pour la faire taire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait le droit de raconter des horreurs sur le sort de ses compagnons que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire.

« Et il se passe quoi à cet Autel Cérémoniel du Dieu de la Renaissance exactement ?

— Tuez-moi, torturez-moi, je ne vous dirais rien ! Votre ami périra ici, et sa malédiction vous poursuivra toute votre vie.

— Ça sait cuisiner une malédiction ? demanda Luffy.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit aimablement Robin.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas alors. Je préfère Sanji. »

Et il reprit son travail de déblayage. Chopper avait pris sa forme d'Heavy Point et faisait sa part du travail. Robin allait les aider, quand ses seins vibrèrent à nouveau et un purupuru lui annonça un appel. Elle alla récupérer le petit escargophone entre le décolleté pigeonnant de sa poitrine et à peine eut-elle décroché que la voix de Nami se fit entendre

« Robin ! Dis-moi que vous allez tous bien !

— Pas de souci à se faire par ici. Enfin Zoro est perdu…

— Comme d'habitude.

— On n'a pas encore trouvé Sanji.

— Rien de nouveau donc.

— Oh, et Luffy a envie de brocolis. »

Il y eut un silence épais à l'autre bout du gastéropode.

« J'arrive, » conclut la rousse, avant de raccrocher.

Robin songea qu'elle faisait bien. Après tout, entre Endivia Cuita, les sculptures courgettes, et maintenant les brocolis, ça ne pouvait pas juste être une coïncidence : il y avait quelque chose de pas frais au royaume des légumes.

.

Zoro sentait une curieuse vague de somnolence l'assaillir peu à peu. C'était étrange, parce que même s'il appréciait beaucoup faire la sieste, une habitude que son séjour en compagnie de Mihawk avait rendu quasiment obligatoire vu qu'il était interdit de bouger de 14h à 16h sous peine de se prendre un épéiste très en colère sur la figure **(2)** , il ne se sentait pas tout à fait assez à l'aise, malgré la présence de son cher œuf, pour piquer un petit roupillon. Zoro pouvait dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, mais il ne le faisait que quand il en avait envie. Et il n'en ressentait pas l'envie.

Non, curieusement, il en ressentait _le besoin_. Quelque chose clochait définitivement dans cette histoire. Il s'appuya sur l'œuf, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se mordit la lèvre au sang afin de rester éveillé, mais le sommeil fut le plus fort.

Tombant à genoux, affaissé contre l'œuf, il s'endormit.

.

* * *

 **(1)** Ce qui à mon humble avis, prouve que la blessure était très grave, voir possiblement fatale. Mais nous en reparlerons plus loin.

 **(2)** Une fois, il avait défié la loi absolue et était parti s'entraîner. Soi-disant que le raclement de l'épée sortant du fourreau faisait un vacarme insupportable. Bref, cette histoire, ça lui avait coûté un œil. Littéralement. Ensuite, il avait appris, comme Perona, à faire la sieste après le déjeuner.

.

* * *

 _Voili, voilou. Je sais qu'on a pas l'air, mais mine de rien, on avance dans l'histoire !_


End file.
